CP - July, 2387
This page chronicles posts #16651-16770 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2387. *CP - June, 2387 *CP - August, 2387 Bajor Plots First Week After the football game, BENJAMIN WOLFE confronts KARYN DAX-WOLFE about her attitude and always making fun of him. She begins to realize how much it bothers her brother and how much he is jealous of Lincoln, so she offers to watch her words. HEIDI THAY is back living with DENORIAN THAY and we can see them repairing their marriage. Denorian encourages her to let the kids out with other kids for once before using his Thay manipulation. When TARA VONDREHLE arrives to the house for dinner her and Marcus talk more about her personal life and she explains her infatuation with the tale Cinderella. He offers to make a program but tension finally breaks and the two have sex! When BENJAMIN WOLFE gets back from his mothers he speaks with KARYN DAX-WOLFE about why their father is so happy and they plan on investigation more – both thinking a woman is involved. Near Bajor, CADENCE MADDIX has another conjugal visit with TAHMOH ALMIN when feelings some to the surface and he confesses he has always loved her. He puts his cards out on the table and tells her he doesn’t want to her hurt again and won’t develop anything with her unless she is serious for when he gets out! BENJAMIN gets home from his time at his mother’s when he notices MARCUS is super happy. Not sure what that is about, he inquires but doesn’t get anything about Tara out of him. KATAL UNA sees MARCUS and also notices the mood, getting more out of him than their son. She finds out he is sleeping with someone who is married and warns him to be careful. Second Week When CADENCE MADDIX and CORBAN MADDIX are woken up in the middle of the night by NRR’BT MADDIX making some weird noises, Cadence finds out all too quickly that the young Caitian is getting hormones. TARA VONDREHLE and MARCUS WOLFE meet up once more and have a picnic together. One thing leads to another and they pair are intimate once again. TARA gets back from her lunch late and ZAYN VONDREHLE begins to put together the pieces. Realizing she has been sleeping with Marcus he leaves. TARA goes back to Bajor and tells MARCUS what has happened before he comforts her as much as he can. At the penal colony, MARIAME ALMIN surprises TAHMOH ALMIN with a belated birthday present and implies she still loves him and wants things to work; but when she finds out he wants a divorce she agrees to get things started. CADENCE has another visit with TAHMOH and he tells her about Mariame visit and she explains to him she is moving out. INDIA SIOMAN-NESRIN is at home when TARA gets there and tells SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN about her. Polren and Tara talk and while he is very disappointed encourages her to be honest with her husband. Third Week On the planet, ZAYN arrives to SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN and INDIA SIOMANE-NESRIN’s home and talks to them before he gets into a conversation with TARA VONDREHLE. The both get into some tense arguments but at the end agree to start working things out by seeing a counsellor and Tara maintaining a distance from Marcus. When MARCUS doesn’t hear anything from Tara in a couple days, he gets worried because she had been so scared during their initial encounter. KATAL UNA explains he should check up on her if he is that worried but that her husband finding out was bound to happen. Running into each other, KATAL and HEIDI THAY have a catch up about their kids and marriages; as well as gossiping about Amity and her erratic behaviour. KATAL remains concerned about space in her apartment now she has seven children and approaches CARILL about moving into a bigger rental while they design their new, permanent house. Fourth Week Seeking out his ex-wife, MARCUS finds that KATAL UNA is in the middle of packing and going into another house. He talks to her about his present to go to the wineries and invites her to go with him and she agrees. Before her tour, KATAL hangs out with HEIDI THAY again and they get more into the gossip of Amity, discussing her issues with the children and how her Beijing group has been shut down pending an investigation. At the winery tour, MARCUS and KATAL start to talk and bicker about some things when they meet their tour guide ISHAN ESSA. She tours then around before they are able to stomp some grapes and Marcus finds Essa has caught his eyes. When MARCUS and KATAL go back to his place and are extremely drunk, he presses her for more information about why she is uneasy and she explains she is just worried something will happen to Carill that will leave her alone again. TARA and ZAYN are on the planet for some counselling and talk to Dr. Wills Holmaen about their options. She suggests they try and listen to the other more and try out non-sexual explorations together as a way to mend their marriage. Deep Space Nine Plots Third Week Upon hearing that this wife had an affair on him, ZAYN VONDREHLE storms into his medical office and gets drunk. In the morning, he is found by NARYANNA DORR and she gives him what advice she can – namely to stay calm. Together for an outing, BENJAMIN WOLFE and CARILL SAVOI get together and talk about Marcus and what may be making him all happy, but Benjamin just realizes that adults are confusing. ZAYN takes into consideration some of the issues he has been having with TARA and the two try and talk once more but the conversation goes into sex when he wants to remark his territory! MARCUS WOLFE finally arrives to check up on Tara and is saddened to see that they will have to radically change their relationship. Both hold on until the end but ultimately say their goodbyes. When ZAYN gets back to work he encounters THIDOS FARI (formally DOSRI) and talks to him some before making the man look Romulan. Fourth Week Going into the holodeck with the first chapter of the Cinderella series Marcus has made for TARA VONDREHLE she is able to meet her step-sisters and mother, as well as seeing that her father is based a lot of her true father. TARA is so pleased with the holodeck, she calls MARCUS WOLFE and talks to him about it, as well as offering to him what she got for his birthday – which was a tour of a local winery. TARA goes back into the holodeck and plays out the second Chapter. She goes to Narak’s shop and finds he has an issue with getting a dress to a Princess in another county and she offers to ride it to her. Agreeing to help her should she do this, Tara is given a horse. When she delivers the dress to the Princess she is rewarded and given a recommendation to let her write the entrance examinations for the ball. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Bringing in another character, mJAYASRI MERYN is interviews by AREIL-1 in hopes of finding a new servant for mMARGIANNE SAVOI. When she is finally chosen they are introduced and allowed to get to know the other. Fourth Week With the arrival of an eccentric and almost vampire like priestess named mSIYAL REMARA, mERON BERN entertains her insanity until she proves to him her worth. He likes her style and appoints her to be in charge of making sure everyone on the station believes he is a God...and if they don’t to kill them. #07 July, 2387 #07 July, 2387 #07 July, 2387